Rodents, in particular mice, are extensively used by research projects of several SDRC investigators. An animal core is thus an important component of the SDR that will provide expertise and training in the successful completion of animal experiments in a cost effective and highly predictable manner. There is considerable emphasis on skin cancer in the SDRC. This is evident the by the fact that 1) five nationally funded projects of the faculty either conduct murine skin tumorigenicity experiments or utilize cutaneous tumors developed on murine skin for biochemical morphological, and molecular biological studies, 2) three of the pilot and feasibility projects proposed in this renewal application will utilize murine skin tumors, 3) in the NIH funded training program in Investigative and Molecular Dermatology there are four training tracks, one of which emphasizes skin carcinogenesis. Out of the three current trainees supported by this training grant, two utilize murine skin tumors and the third conducts animal experiments. The additional area of investigators conducting research in SDRC are a) structural biology and genetics of the skin, and b) immunodermatology. Several investigators conducting research in these areas do animal experimentation. This core therefore is designed to enable SDRC investigators to conduct their animal experimentation. This core therefore is designed to enable SDRC investigators to conduct their animal experimentation more efficiently. This core has three specific aims. The first aim of this core is to provide SDRC faculty with a) tissues, in particular tumors, from cutaneous tumor-bearing and age-and sex-matched normal mice, and b) homogenate, RNA, DNA, and single cell suspensions, from defined tumors of variously treated mice. Tumors on murine skin are induced by exposing skin to chemical carcinogens and ultraviolet radiation. Several tumor protocols, which yield different types of cutaneous tumors at different stages of dysplasia, are operational in the core facility. A section of the tumor tissue is examined histologically and tumor type verified. The second aim of this core is to provide expertise in planning, procurement, and handling of specialized animals for experiments to be conducted by SDRC faculty. Within this objective, the core will serve as a resource center in a) providing technical expertise and advise in producing transgenic mice, and b) conducting experiments on nude mice, e.g. tumor development and their histological verification. The third specific aim of the core is to provide SDRC faculty with biostatistical expertise. For example, this core will advise a) the groups and number of animals required in a particular experiment, b) will perform all statistical significance of animal data generated in various experimental groups, and c) will provide expertise on the use of statistical tests in evaluation of animal data. The data base for all animal experiments will be managed using Statistical Analysis System database software which is accessible through the centralized CWRUNet System of Case Western Reserve University. Together Core Director, Co-Directors and Consultant represent a team capable of providing expertise in all aspects of animal experimentation.